Balance
by kristinrose1029
Summary: It's been three years since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and began his quest to bring balance to the world. Katara and Aang have chosen to break up and Katara is off to spend time in the Fire Nation as an ambassador from the Water Tribe. She struggles to find her own balance between the many conflicting aspects of the life she leads and her growing relationship with Fire Lord Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Three years had passed since Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai and, with the help and guidance of the White Lotus, began to restore balance to their world. It wasn't easy, but slowly life was beginning to make sense again. Aang, of course, was kept busy in his role as the avatar, slowly learning how best to serve the people who depended on him. Katara had become a true waterbending master and used her skills to implement new methods of healing as well as working with the Northern Water Tribe to slowly change their views on women and waterbending. Sokka was a powerful warrior and leader of the Southern Water Tribe as well as a member of the newly established council. Toph's metalbending had drawn much attention and she'd established her own metalbending school. Zuko was adjusting to his role as Fire Lord with the help of his uncle Iroh and worked hard to transform the Fire Nation. Aang and Katara had begun to form a relationship, but just as the world was growing and changing, they were growing and changing as well.

It seemed Katara and Aang rarely had time to spend together anymore what with their busy and conflicting schedules. That, along with the fact that despite wishing it weren't so Katara could feel the spark fading between them. Aang was her best friend, but whatever had made her believe she was also in love with him was gone. She hoped he could understand, or even that he felt the same way, because it would make the breakup that much easier. She knew it had to be done, and the only thing that had been keeping her from doing so was the familiar comfort she felt with Aang. Maybe she wasn't in love with him, but she still enjoyed the fact that he was one of few constants in her life. She hoped that fact wouldn't change.

This was one of few times that they would have an opportunity to talk, just the two of them, and Katara had decided that today was the day she would have to have the conversation she dreaded. She waited for Aang at her home in the South Pole where the Avatar had spent the last few weeks working on negotiations and other politics Katara hardly understood. He finally had a break and had agreed to meet her here.

Aang entered the room and greeted Katara with a hug. Katara returned it with a heavy heart. She steeled herself for the conversation that was coming. "Aang, we need to talk." She blurted at the same time he began, "Katara, there's something I need to tell you." The surprise shone on both of their faces.

"You go first," Aang prompted, taking a seat on the chair across from Katara. She tried to read his expression but found that, for once, she couldn't.

"Well, Aang, I'm not sure how to say this. It's just that, we've been through so much together. You're my best friend. And I still care about you an awful lot. But this-" She gestured between the two of them, "I just don't think it's what we're meant to be." She stopped, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Oh, Katara," He breathed a sigh that grew mainly from relief. "Believe it or not I was just about to tell you the exact same thing. I'm so glad that we agree." He smiled his usual warm smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll always love you, but I don't think it's destined to be in that way. I do think we were always meant to have a strong friendship, but I think we tried to make it into something it was never meant to be."

"So, that's it? We're breaking up?"

Aang nodded. "I guess so." Katara couldn't help but feel her reluctance drowned out by relief. "But that doesn't change the fact that I still want you to be part of my life," He added.

"And so do I!" Katara was quick to add. "But, now what?"

Aang shrugged. "I wish I knew. I've never done this before! I guess… we just need to try to find a new normal."

"You're right. I guess you're not the Avatar for nothing." Katara teased, and this time Aang's smile did reach his eyes.

"Thanks Katara. And I'm sorry to run off now, but as I was coming to meet you the Earth King's ambassador brought up yet another issue I need to address. So I guess I'll talk to you later, Katara. Bye." Katara returned the farewell and sighed heavily as he left the room. She felt peace with her decision, but she still had trouble finding the balance between what Aang had been to her and what he needed to be.

A few days later Aang requested to meet with Katara. Curious, she waited rather impatiently in the same room the two had met not long ago. As Aang entered the room, Katara didn't waste any time getting to the root of it. "So, Aang, What's up?"

"Well," Aang paused. "I did have an idea. I've been mulling it over for quite some time but I needed to make a decision. Zuko requested that I send an ambassador from the Water Tribe to live in the Fire Nation and be a member of his council. I guess there are still some tensions between the two and he thought it might help to relieve them. I honestly thought you'd be the perfect choice, and now I'm even more certain."

"Aang, I- that sounds like such a huge responsibility. Of course I could try, but shouldn't you choose someone older? Wiser? How will the other council members feel about having a 17 year old girl join them?"

"Katara, I've watched you gain the respect of the Northern Water Tribe elders and I've seen how far they've come in this short time. I know you can do it. And besides, I think Zuko would enjoy having you there with him."

"Zuko…" Katara's voice trailed off as she felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. She'd rarely seen him in the past years as his duties kept him extremely busy, but they had exchanged the occasional letter. She realized she'd missed him. She also realized that maybe she missed more than his friendship.

"Yes. Zuko." Aang confirmed. "I wasn't blind all those years ago. I know that the two of you- there was something there. Back then I was jealous. I had convinced myself that you were my destiny. But Aunt Wu is right. I need to shape my own destiny. And you need to shape yours. Maybe you and Zuko will have what we didn't."

Katara knew how much courage it took Aang to share all of that with her. It was just who he was. Always trying to do what was right. It was one of the many things she'd admired about him. "I don't know, Aang, maybe you're right. Back then you were truly the one on my mind. I still couldn't help noticing Zuko, but I just pushed it away. But Aang, we've all changed so much."

"We have, and Katara, if anything Zuko has become more honorable and surer of himself than ever. I think the two of you would complement each other. And besides, he is a very powerful bender." Aang added with a lopsided grin.

Katara chuckled. "I thought we weren't listening to Aunt Wu?"

Aang just laughed. "She's been right before." He shrugged. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, and for a while it felt as if nothing was going to change, even though everything was.

Eventually, Katara broke the silence. "Uh, when would I have to leave?"

"Oh. That's the thing, Katara. You would have to leave next week. I guess I waited too long to talk to you. I just couldn't find the right way to say it. Then you asked for us to meet, we finally decided where we stood, and I knew then that I had to do it. So, yeah. In a week you will have to leave for the Fire Nation. That is, if you are willing to take the offer."

For a few intense moments Katara felt the struggle within. She knew she'd be leaving her family, her friends. Aang. Still, she'd be with Zuko. She felt a shiver of excitement at that aspect. And she would be working towards the harmony she so desired for their world. She made the decision quickly, not leaving herself time for regret. "Yes. Aang, I'll try it. I'll go to the Fire Nation."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Zuko anxiously awaited the arrival of the new council member Aang was sending. For whatever reason, Aang had refused to tell him who it would be. He knew Aang was younger than him by three years, but he'd hoped these childish games were behind them. How could he prepare if he didn't even know who he was expecting? He'd prepared a suite of rooms within the palace for the water tribe delegate. He'd made sure to add a few small fountains of water, wanting whoever it may be to feel at home here.

He paced nervously at the docks going over the possible options, trying to guess who the young Avatar had sent him. As the ship docked, he stood watching the deck for someone in Water Tribe regalia. The person who finally emerged was the last person he'd expected, and one he'd tried desperately to forget.

"Katara?" He said softly to himself.

"My Lord?" the servant who'd accompanied him was asking what he'd said.

"Oh, it's nothing." He responded, distracted. As Katara descended from the boat he couldn't help but notice that, in the year since he'd seen her, she'd only grown more beautiful. He'd tried so hard to keep her from his mind, but now here she was in front of him. What kind of sick joke was the Avatar playing on him, sending his own girlfriend as the delegate? Surely there was some mistake.

Katara was walking quickly now to greet him. "Zuko!" she called.

"Katara!" his response was cut short as she greeted him with a hug. He noted regretfully that she still had the same clean scent that made him think of the waves of a lake lapping against the shore. He had held on for perhaps a beat longer than necessary and Katara pulled back to get a better look at him.

"Zuko, it's been so long, my friend! I've missed you." She smiled up at him.

"I've missed you too," he responded, hoping the intensity of the emotion wasn't reflected in his voice. "But, Katara, I have to say I'm a little confused! Why would Aang send you here? You do realize that this is an extended position-"

"I do." Katara interrupted. "Aang and I, we've realized that maybe we're not meant to be together. We- we broke up."

"Oh, Katara," Zuko made a valiant effort to keep his excitement at bay, "That's terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." She responded quickly. "It was a mutual thing. We were pushing the relationship into something it's not. We're friends now, nothing more."

"I see." Zuko wasn't sure what else to respond to that. "Well, Katara, allow me to show you to your rooms. It isn't much, but- well I honestly didn't realize that it was you who would be coming, so I wasn't sure how to prepare."

"Aang didn't tell you?" Katara was shocked. "I had no idea. Zuko, I'm sorry. I thought you knew-"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Zuko could tell she was getting flustered. "Just let me know if there's anything else you need. I'd be happy to accommodate you." They'd finally reached the room and Zuko led her in to show her around. "Here's your bedroom," He showed her a room sparsely furnished with a bed and a single dresser as well as a chair in one corner and a small fountain in another. "And here is the sitting room." He led her to a second room with a sofa, an empty bookshelf, a small table and another small fountain. "You will be taking your meals with me, Iroh, and the council member from the Earth Kingdom. His name is Yu Dao. He's a kind man. I'm sure the two of you will get along well."

"I hope so," Katara responded. "These rooms are lovely, Zuko. And the fountains… I can't tell you how happy they make me. I love the sound of the running water." Zuko couldn't help but smile to know that he'd pleased her.

"Well, Katara, Supper should be served in about half an hour if you'd like to get settled in. I'll have a servant come to show you the way." Zuko would much rather have preferred to escort her to the dining room himself, but he didn't want to seem over eager, especially now that he finally had a chance to see if his feelings might be reciprocated.

Soon enough Zuko was seated in the dining room, his uncle Iroh and Yu Dao in pleasant conversation as Zuko tried to wait patiently for Katara to arrive. He'd sent Zalena to get her, a kind older woman who he'd also assigned to attend to any needs Katara might have here. Iroh cast the occasional furtive glance Zuko's way, and by the sparkle in his eye Zuko knew his wise uncle knew very well what he was thinking.

Zuko had always had a soft spot in his heart for Katara, from that moment in the caverns below Ba Sing Se when they'd been in captivity together. He'd felt a connection even then, but his own foolishness had ruined whatever chance he may have had with her. All those nights he'd spent laying in his bed in the Fire Nation with a hollow heart despite having everything he'd thought would make him happy again, the look on Katara's face when he'd betrayed the furtive trust she'd had in him haunted him.

Even later on when he'd joined the Avatar's quest it had taken so much effort on his part to regain that trust. He had, and in the process he'd learned enough about her to be certain that there was no other girl quite like her around.

Zuko's reverie was interrupted when Zalena led Katara into the room. She'd changed into fresh clothes, still decked out in her Water Tribe attire. Her hair fell in chestnut waves over shoulders and her eyes were the deepest blue Zuko had seen. All he could do was stare, so luckily Iroh made the first move.

"Katara my dear! It's been so long. How have you been?" Iroh was always the outgoing, conversational one. He and Zuko made a good pair because he stepped in where Zuko was often lacking.

"Oh, Iroh, it's so good to see you again!" Katara dropped any formalities she may have planned and threw her arms around his neck. "You look wonderful! I hope Zuko has been treating you well? And I've been just fine, Iroh."

Iroh chuckled jovially. "My nephew has been treating me just wonderfully. I have as much tea as I can drink." His eyes twinkled as he reached to refill his own cup and to fill one for Katara as well. "Yu Dao, this is Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara, this is Yu Dao, one of two Earth Kingdom representatives in our council."

Katara reached out to shake his hand and Yu Dao bowed his head slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Katara. I've heard so much about you."

Katara flushed at the praise. "It is wonderful to meet you as well." She acknowledged, deciding that she would like this man a lot.

The servants moved in to serve the first course of the meal. Zuko had asked the cooks to prepare some traditional water tribe foods in honor of the new delegate before he had a clue that it would be Katara.

The first course of a sea prune soup brought a glimmer to Katara's eyes. "Sea prunes? Oh, Zuko, this looks lovely! You didn't even know I was coming, and you still managed to have one of my favorite foods." Katara grinned at him, causing a slight blush to creep up Zuko's face.

"I just wanted whoever the new council member was to feel welcomed." Zuko explained bashfully.

"Well, thank you, Zuko. It means so much to me." Katara said with an almost teary smile. Zuko only smiled back, cursing himself inside that he felt as awkward around her as ever.

Iroh rescued the situation yet again, engaging Katara in a new conversation. "Katara, how has your work in the Northern Water Tribe been coming along?"

"Oh, it's amazing how far the Northern Water Tribe elders have come in such a short time. I really think I was close to a major breakthrough! And now that I'm here I have plenty of other girls who are following in my footsteps. I couldn't ask for a better situation there. I've been working with the healers there as well, developing new and better techniques. I've found a way to use bloodbending to restart a heart that's been stopped. It's amazing!"

"I'm so glad you've been able to find a good use for the skill. I'm sure it will prove incredibly valuable." Iroh complimented.

"That's wonderful, Katara," Zuko added. "It sounds like you've been making so much progress there. It's a shame that Aang had to pull you away." – _But not that you're here with me now _he wanted to add.

"Oh, I was a bit sad to end my time there, but I was ready for a change. And there are plenty of wonderful young women who will be following in my footsteps there. Aang knew I was needed here."

"You will certainly be a welcome addition to the council. We need a fresh view on things." Yu Dao added.

Katara smiled gratefully. "I hope that I can contribute what's needed."

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence. As the servants cleared the dishes, Iroh sent Zuko a look that wasn't too difficult to translate. He cleared his throat. "Ah, Katara, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you the gardens?"

"I'd like that, Zuko. Your palace is beautiful. I can only imagine what the gardens must look like." Katara's eyes took on a new glow that left Zuko speechless once again. He managed to shake himself from his thoughts and push his chair from the table as Katara followed suit.

The two made their way out to the gardens and Zuko showed Katara around, leading her past the turtle-duck pond and through the rose garden beyond it. Zuko took in the look on Katara's face, mesmerized by the flowers. Finally they made their way to a bench amongst a bed of fire lilies. "Would you like to sit for a while?"

"That would be nice. We sure have a lot to catch up on." As the pair sat down, Katara's face took on a more serious look. "Zuko, I don't really know how to say this without coming across as rude, but I've been wondering… where's Mai? I thought…" her voice trailed off, but Zuko knew what she'd thought. He let out a deep sigh.

"Mai and I broke up almost a year ago. And honestly if it had been up to me it would have been sooner than that. Mai was just part of the life I thought I wanted, before I joined Aang, you, Sokka and Toph. I didn't have the heart to break up with her. I didn't want to hurt her. I cared about her, but she wasn't the one I wanted to be with." He stopped himself before saying anything that could get him in trouble.

"Oh," Katara murmured. "Zuko, I'm sorry." Maybe it was the setting sun, but Katara's cheeks appeared to have taken on a pinkish hue. "I'm glad that I've got a chance to spend more time with you. I've missed you, Zuko." She said with the utmost sincerity. For the first time since she'd arrived, Zuko thought that maybe he wasn't the only one who valued more than their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Katara woke begrudgingly the morning after her arrival in the Fire Nation. She'd gone to bed early enough, the problem was that she hadn't fallen asleep for hours afterwards. She'd tried, but all she could see every time she closed her eyes was Zuko's face, and his words that evening kept playing over and over in her head. He and Mai were a thing of the past, and from the way he'd told her, she felt he might have hoped she would be a part of his future. It didn't help matters that it seemed everything in the palace held a hint of Zuko's scent; an intoxicating mixture of sage and a charcoal fire.

These thoughts had been interspersed with guilt that she and Aang had barely been broken up for a week. She comforted herself with the fact that they hadn't seen much of each other for a while before that, and it was clear that the breakup had been long in coming. The feelings she'd had for Zuko those three long years ago had come rushing back with added intensity, and she had trouble focusing on much else. That was unfortunate because her first meeting with the council was to be held in an hour.

Finally, Katara managed to drag herself from the surprisingly comfortable bed and get dressed for the day. For now she continued to wear her Water Tribe clothing, but she'd decided she'd ask Zuko for some Fire Nation apparel as well. She wanted to fit in here as well as maintain her identity as a member of the Water Tribe and was determined to find a way.

Later on as the meeting began, Katara felt massively out of place. Zuko was there at the head of the group, but his presence did little to calm her. There was only one other woman, and she was about twenty years older than Katara. The one closest to Katara's age other than Zuko was a young man from the Fire Nation who appeared to be around the age of 25 and had a stern set to his lips. He did not particularly look like someone Katara would like to befriend.

As the meeting progressed, Katara found it difficult to focus on what was being said. She began to wonder if she was cut out for this after all. Maybe Aang was wrong and she wasn't the right person for this job. She determined to try anyway. She would not make herself look like a fool in front of these people. After all, she was the sole representative of the Water Tribe and she did not want to let her people down. She forced herself to pay attention and took copious notes for the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting had finally ended, Katara was pleased to see that Zuko waited for her by the door.

"So? What did you think so far?" He was quick to ask.

"Well," Katara answered carefully, "There's certainly a lot to take in. Most of the other council members seem nice. I'm sure I'll get used to it all eventually," She arranged her features into a forced smile. If Zuko could tell, he was kind enough not to mention it.

"I wanted to let you know that lunch will be in about an hour. I have some work to do, so I'll see you there." His smile, just for her, cheered Katara up some.

"Sounds good," she said with a smile that this time almost reached her eyes. She returned to her room to write a letter to Sokka and her father. She started one to Aang as well, but ended up crumbling it up and leaving it in a ball on the desk. She couldn't find the words to say to him.

At lunch, Iroh managed to cheer Katara up considerably, whether or not he was even aware that she had been feeling down. He kept everyone entertained with his funny antidotes and lighthearted chatter. Katara was incredibly grateful for his presence. After lunch, she made her way to the turtle-duck pond she and Zuko had walked past the night before. She thought perhaps the water and the cute turtle-ducklings could lift her spirits and ease the home-sickness that was creeping in since writing her letter.

She sat staring into the water for – well, she wasn't quite sure how long she'd been sitting there. Though she'd tried to remain composed, a few stray tears had slid down her cheeks. Hearing someone approach, she quickly swiped the sleeves of her tunic under her eyes.

"Katara!" she cringed to hear Zuko's voice. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this. "I thought I might find you here. I know you enjoyed the garden…" his voice trailed off when he caught a glimpse of her still tear-stained face. "What's wrong? Katara, are you all right?" He took a seat next to her and moved almost as though he wanted to put his arms around her and then thought better of it.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," She said, trying to disguise a sniffle before she continued, "You've been so kind to me and I feel so welcome here. The Fire Nation is beautiful. I just feel so out of place. The council members are all so much older… I don't know if I can do this." She hadn't planned to confess all of that to him, but it came tumbling out anyway. The tenderness in his eyes almost made her burst into sobs.

"Katara, I can't imagine how out of your element you must feel here – literally. But please, believe me, I have faith in you. It's going to take some getting used to, but I'll be here every step of the way. The council members are all so excited that you're here. They've heard all the stories and they admire you so much. No one expects you to be perfect. And besides, I know you're going to do a great job here just like you did in the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara knew that was quite the mouthful for Zuko, and that made her appreciate his encouragement all the more. "Thank you, Zuko. You have no idea how much that means to me." Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as he finally gave in and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and was surprised to find how well she fit against his chest. He held her close for a few moments before pulling back slightly, his golden eyes boring into hers with an emotion she'd never seen in them before.

"Zuko," was the only soft reply she could muster. She recalled her conversation with Aang when they'd spoken about Zuko and knew, in the wisdom beyond his years, that he'd expected this. Zuko must have seen it in her eyes because he leaned down and ever so gently kissed her. When he pulled back she reached up to rest her fingertips on the cheek opposite his scar.

"Zuko, I- this is happening so quickly…" she saw his face immediately fall and was quick to add, "But it feels right." He smiled softly at that.

"I can't believe I did that," He whispered with a low chuckle. Before either could say anything more, they were interrupted by the arrival of a breathless servant. They quickly drew apart from each other, regaining their composure.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm sorry to interrupt but you must come quickly. There is a messenger from the Earth Kingdom and he brings urgent news." Zuko's gaze immediately hardened and grew more serious. He turned to Katara.

"I'm sorry. We'll talk later after supper, I promise. I have to go." He managed a quick smile before rushing off behind the servant. Katara's heart grew heavy again as she realized that this was what any relationship with Zuko would mean. He had an entire nation to oversee, and his duties would always come first. It would be difficult to balance, but if she and Aang had managed to do it, surely she and Zuko could learn to as well.

She wondered what could have gone wrong, and hoped that it was nothing too serious. All she wanted was to get her mind off of the situation at hand, her homesickness, and now the strange churning in her stomach as thoughts of Zuko filled her mind.

Time seemed to crawl as she found meaningless tasks to divert herself, organizing and reorganizing the few possessions she'd brought with her. Finally it was time for supper, and almost the entire meal was spent exchanging furtive glances with Zuko. The both curious and mirthful looks Iroh gave her were enough to tip her off that they were being anything but stealthy.

Soon enough the meal was over and the two wordlessly proceeded to the garden. Katara was suddenly abuzz with nerves and second thoughts. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty despite the fact that Aang had clearly expected something to grow between them. Had he expected it to come so soon? What if he felt betrayed by her? She knew this wasn't something she could keep from him, wasn't something Zuko would want to keep from Aang. And what if these feelings for Zuko were nothing more than a quick infatuation?

One bright, golden-eyed smile from Zuko was all it took to erase these fears from her heart. Aang would support them. And these feelings were so much stronger than infatuation. They took a seat on the same bench they'd sat on the night before and Katara was the first to speak.

"Zuko, what was wrong? This afternoon? It sounded serious." Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Zuko's look grew more serious. "There's another uprising in the colony in the Earth Kingdom. I know you and Aang were so adamant about keeping it there, because it had been there for so long, but sometimes I think it's more trouble than it's worth…" his brow furrowed. "It makes many people happy, but just as many people unhappy. It's so much harder to keep balance than it looks on paper." For a few moments he had a calculating look on his face and it seemed he had forgotten Katara sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry," Katara didn't know what to say. "That's why we have our council, that's why Aang created his. It won't be instant, but I know we can bring the change we need." At that Zuko smiled at her.

"I'm sure you're right. And anyway, all of that can wait for tomorrow. Right now, it's me and you." The tender look in his eyes brought a pinkish glow to Katara's face. "Katara, what I did yesterday, believe me when I say that it wasn't planned. Sure, I've wanted to do it for quite some time, but I was hoping to wait for a better opportunity."

"I wasn't expecting it then either, but I'm not disappointed that it happened. Aang pretty much told me it was going to happen." She shook her head. "I want you to know that when we broke up, we had been leading up to that moment for quite some time. It should have happened sooner. We were young and impulsive when we started dating. We've changed."

Zuko reached over and took her hand, weaving his fingers between hers. "So what does all of that mean for us?" He asked softly.

"It means that I can't shake this feeling that we share something special. We've been so close, and – I can feel it." Katara hadn't thought about it before-hand, but as the words came out they felt right.

"So can I. I think I uh, liked you ever since we were in that cave in Ba Sing Se. I only regret that I threw all of that away. I could have helped you and Aang defeat my father on the Day of Black Sun. I missed out on Aang's, Toph's, Sokka's and your friendship. I could have had you. It's the biggest regret of my life." His eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Zuko," Katara cupped his cheek and scar in her palm. "All of that is over. It happened. I hated you for so much longer than I should have. I was too blinded by the person you were that I didn't notice the person you'd become. And that person is someone I became proud to call my friend. It's someone I'm… Falling in love with." With that Zuko pulled her to him and Katara found her arms reaching around his neck, brushing her fingers through his hair still pulled into its crown. They looked into each other's eyes with blissful smiles lifting their lips.

Katara took in Zuko's face, his golden eyes, slightly stubbly chin, and the scar on his left eye. It was something Katara rarely thought about anymore, the scar. It was simply a part of his dear face, and having heard the story behind it, a reminder of what a caring heart he had. She brushed her fingertips gently across it before leaning in to finally kiss him, his lips warm against hers.

When they finally pulled apart, Zuko leaned his forehead against hers. "Katara, be my girlfriend?"

With a full heart Katara answered, "Of course." And planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zuko awoke the next morning deliriously happy and for a few moments he couldn't remember why. Then the memories from the night before came back in a flood. He knew there were much more pressing matters to focus on, but for a few moments Zuko allowed himself the luxury of pulling the covers a little tighter and letting Katara fill his mind: Her face, her smile, the way her hand had felt in his and the way her lips had moved against his. A small part of him was still convinced that her agreeing to be his girlfriend was nothing more than a (quite pleasant) dream.

Finally he knew he had to get out of bed and face the day, putting Katara to the back of his mind (he could never extinguish her completely) and working together with the representatives from the Earth Kingdom to solve the issue of the newest revolt. There were three representatives from the Earth Kingdom in all, Yu Dao who lived in the palace like Katara did, and two others who lived with their families in the nearby city. The fact that they'd been willing to move everything and come to live in the nation that had been their enemy for so long was extremely humbling to Zuko, and those men had become his closest advisors where the Earth Kingdom was concerned.

The main reason he'd wanted these men as part of his council was the fact that the Avatar was so adamant about keeping the Fire Nation colonies within the Earth Kingdom that had been there for nearly a hundred years. It was a nice idea in theory: The colonies had become so engrained in the Earth Kingdom that removing them would be like uprooting a tree. It would only hurt everyone involved. That didn't change the fact that there were those in the Earth Kingdom who wanted all Fire Nation influence out of their land, and they were all too adamant about it.

Zuko sighed heavily and let his head drop into his hands. He felt so young, so inadequate to deal with the situations at hand. His father was many things, and one was a powerful, decisive leader. For all the aspects he hated, that was one Zuko envied. He needed his uncle's advice.

After getting dressed, Zuko made his way to the old general's chambers. "Uncle?" He rapped softly on the door.

"Come in, Zuko." Upon entering Zuko found Iroh sitting cross-legged by a low table, his morning tea spread out before him. "Would you like a cup of jasmine tea?"

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko gratefully took the cup held out to him. He had developed a taste for his uncle's teas after working in his tea shop.

"I can see something is troubling you, Zuko. But first, tell me, how did it come about that you and Katara were watching each other doe-eyed across our supper table?" Iroh asked with a twinkle in his eye. At that Zuko blushed.

"Uncle, Katara and I have realized that our friendship is meant to be so much more. I worried that she didn't feel about me the way I felt about her, but she does. That makes me so happy. I wish that that was the only thing I needed to have on my mind." He let out a deep sigh.

"The two of you have much in common. It is a good match. But tell me, what else is it that is on your mind?"

"It's – everything, Uncle! There's the umpteenth revolt in the colonies and I just feel so helpless. I don't feel like I can handle everything. There are days I wish I was more like my father."

"Zuko," Iroh was quick to admonish, "Your father may have been a skilled leader, but that doesn't mean that you have to be like him to be one as well. You must find your own path. You are young, and it won't always be easy, but I know you have it in you." Iroh smiled warmly and Zuko found himself feeling perhaps the slightest bit better.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Uncle," Zuko said with a half-smile before rising to leave. Iroh stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nor I you, Nephew." And as Zuko left he could have sworn he saw tears in his uncle's eyes.

Zuko had met with the Earth Kingdom advisors but though they spent nearly two hours in deep discussion, he felt that very little headway had actually been made. It was difficult because he could understand the logic coming from both sides of the conflict. He needed a second opinion, and Katara's was the one he valued most.

It didn't take long to find her. Katara was in what had quickly become her favorite spot on the palace grounds: on the bench by the turtle-duck pond. She loved it almost as much as his mother had. The similarities Zuko saw between Katara and Ursa were many. It was just another reason why he had felt so drawn to her.

As Zuko approached, Katara looked up and greeted him with a grin, so different from the way he had found her there the day before. She was studying a water-bending scroll despite already being the most talented water bender Zuko had ever known. "Hey, Zuko! How was your meeting? It doesn't look like it went so well." She sympathized, taking his hand and pulling him to join her on the bench. "Wanna talk about it?" Katara angled her body towards him, and the bright attentiveness in her cobalt eyes was enough to make Zuko lose his train of thought for a moment.

"Well," he let out with a sigh, "It's so difficult to make any headway in the situation. I can see why the Fire Nation citizens in the colonies wish to stay there: It's the only home they've ever known. Still, the Earth Kingdom rebels have a valid point as well. The land the colonies sit on was taken from the Earth Kingdom by force. It should rightfully belong to the Earth Kingdom. I just can't see any way we could come to an agreement." The frustration shone in his golden eyes and he could feel his internal temperature rising. Whenever he was under stress like this, it became more difficult for Zuko to control his bending.

"It sounds really tough," Katara immediately sympathized. "I agree: both sides have valid points. That makes it hard to decide who wins. They both deserve to have their way, but it really doesn't seem possible…" Katara's brow wrinkled slightly arranging her features into a thinking face that made Zuko want to kiss her pursed lips. He refrained. After a few moments of silence, Katara continued.

"Zuko, I wish I could help you! I'm trying to think of possible solutions… Maybe you should ask Aang's advice. He isn't the Avatar for nothing," Katara suggested. Zuko nodded.

"Maybe I will," he agreed thoughtfully. "Thanks Katara." He gave her a lopsided grin. "You're the best." He leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. She grinned in response, leaning in close enough to make his heart race, and softly returned the favor.

The next day, Zuko's letter to Aang had been mailed and his Fire Lord duties of the day had been fulfilled. Zuko decided it was time he and Katara had their first real date. As much as he enjoyed sitting by the turtle-duck pond with her, he wanted to take her out to dinner, to treat her the way she deserved. Zuko was not one who enjoyed going out in public; it drew too much attention to himself. Even when he didn't take his guards and palanquin, people insisted on rudely staring at his scar. It was a reminder Zuko didn't need.

Still, for Katara, he'd consider it. He knew she wanted to explore the Fire Nation. There was a small restaurant with an understanding owner on the outskirts of the capital city. Zuko and Iroh occasionally walked there and were given a back room away from the crowds. The restaurant served the most delicious spiced rabbit-deer Zuko had ever tasted. He decided that he would take Katara there that evening, to take his mind off the conflict and hers off the growing home-sickness he knew she felt.

Zuko went to Katara's rooms, knocking softly. She hesitantly opened the door far enough to peer out before seeing Zuko and opening it the rest of the way. "Zuko! You can come in if you'd like." Zuko obliged, stepping through the door.

"Katara, I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere for dinner today. There's this great little restaurant not too far from here. Iroh and I walk there often. And, well, I think it's a great place to go for a first date," He finished shyly.

"Oh, Zuko, that sounds wonderful!" Katara's eyes shone. "Just let me get ready. I'm not going to go out like this!" She gestured to her water tribe garments. "I had been meaning to ask you where I could get some Fire Nation clothing…"

"Katara, you look fine." _More than fine,_ he added silently. "But I'll have some clothing brought to you tomorrow. I think we still have some of my mother's clothing here, and she was just about your size." If anyone should wear his mother's clothing, it should be Katara.

"Oh, Zuko, are you sure?"

"Of course. It isn't being put to any use otherwise. And besides, she would want you to have it."

"Thank you, Zuko." Grateful tears shone in Katara's eyes. "Now, just let me go do something with my hair, and we can go." Katara bustled into her bedroom, leaving Zuko standing in her living room. He carefully took a seat on the couch, surveying the room and marveling at all the little Katara touches she'd added to it. A Water Tribe blanket was thrown over the back of the couch, a small vase of Fire Lilies Katara had picked from beside the turtle-duck pond sat on the table, and a beautiful tapestry hung on the wall. He wondered if perhaps her beloved Gran Gran had woven it.

When Katara emerged from the room, Zuko was speechless for a few moments. She had pulled a section of her hair into a very Fire Nation topknot and the rest of it framed her face becomingly, falling over her shoulders in waves. She'd added a white silk sash to her Water Tribe tunic and it cinched around her waist defining her curves a bit more. "You look beautiful," Zuko finally managed in a breathy whisper, and Katara flushed, making the icy blue of her eyes stand out all the more. It was all Zuko could do not to pull her into his arms right then.

"My lady?" he teasingly offered her his arm, and Katara looped hers through it.

"My Lord," She continued the charade, tipping her head in a slight bow. "My Fire Lord," she amended, squeezing his arm a little tighter and smiling into his eyes. At that Zuko leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her nose before leading her out of the palace. The two began a slow, leisurely walk to the restaurant in the late spring golden hour.

Zuko loved his walks in the countryside. It was even better now with Katara by his side. He reached over to take her hand and stroked the back of it affectionately with his thumb. He was captivated by the way her cool, slender fingers fit between his. For now, everything was so simple. The Fire Lord and High Council member were nothing more than a fire bender and his water bender.

Katara finally broke the silence. "Zuko," she inquired softly, "I was wondering if you could tell me more about your mother. From what I have heard, she sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was. I was so young when she was taken, but I can remember bits and pieces. We would feed the turtle-ducks and play games together and she'd tell me these amazing stories. She was so kind, and smart, and beautiful. Actually, you remind me a lot of her."

Katara blushed. "Oh, Zuko," was all she said, brushing off the compliment.

Soon enough, they arrived at the restaurant and Zuko requested his usual back room table. The owner himself, Zin-li, showed them to their table.

"Might I ask who your beautiful lady-friend might be?" Zin-li asked with a twinkle in his eye as he lit a candle on the table. Zuko blushed.

"This is Katara. And Katara, this is Zin-li. He has been very kind to me, and his restaurant serves the most delicious rabbit-deer I have ever tasted."

"Fire Lord Zuko, you are too kind. And Katara, it is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head respectfully in Katara's direction.

Katara returned the bow. "And it is an honor to meet you, Zin-li."

"Now, what can I get for you this evening?" Zin-li asked, holding his pen and pad of paper at attention.

"I'll have a bottle of your finest rice-wine. And for my meal, I'll have the usual." He told Zin-li with a grin. "And Katara? Would you like more time to look at the menu?"

Katara shook her head. "No, I think I'll have the rabbit-deer Zuko suggested, thank you." Zin-li nodded and jotted their orders down on his pad before exiting the room.

"Coming right up."

For a few moments, Zuko watched Katara take in the room and the view out the window. "Zuko, this is lovely. The Fire Nation is so beautiful." He followed her gaze out the window to the sunset-washed countryside.

"It is," he agreed, "Especially now that you're here." He reached for her hand as Katara grinned and blushed.

"Zuko," She said softly, "This probably sounds silly, but I can honestly say that, with Aang, I never felt the way I do with you. I know it's only been a few days, but I've been realizing that Aang and I were never truly in love. I only regret that we kept it up for as long as we did – two years! There were moments when I had my doubts, but I figured that everyone did. I just assumed that the intense, warm, fuzzy love you read about in fairy-tales was just that – but I was wrong." Katara's cheeks had grown rosy. "And maybe I'm still being foolish-"

"Katara," Zuko cut her off in a voice that he hadn't meant to release as a whisper. "I love you," It was the first time he'd said the words aloud to her, and nothing had ever felt more right. "And I felt some of the same things with Mai, but none of that matters anymore. I know it hasn't been long, but it's been long enough to know that this is different. What we have is special."

There were tears in Katara's eyes as she responded. "Zuko, I love you too. And I've never been happier." As he leaned in to kiss her softly, Zuko silently agreed.

* * *

**This was a long one. Kudos if you got this far. The ending didn't really go the way I wanted but it'll do. **

**Thanks, also, to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed so far! It means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

_White-hot lightning flickered from Azula's fingertips as she carefully aimed her attack at Katara. Katara grasped for whatever water she could bend into a shield, but as she flicked her wrist in vain she could see Zuko leap out of the corner of her eye and throw himself between her and Azula's lightning. Katara watched, horrified, as his body spasmed in an electric glow and then fell to the ground, still. She rushed to his side, tears already filling her eyes, but as she frantically pulled water onto her hands and applied the glowing blue to his chest she knew it was futile. It's impossible to heal a heart that is no longer beating._

Katara woke with a gasp in a cold sweat. She was relieved to find that she was safe in her bed in the palace. It wasn't the first time she'd had that nightmare. She had never told anyone, not even Aang, and gradually it had stopped coming. Now, though, this was the second time she'd had it within a week. She had a strong suspicion that it was because now that she cared so deeply for Zuko she feared losing him all the more.

It was just a dream, but it only added to the heart-sick feelings she was having. After half-heartedly attempting to go back to sleep, she simply lay awake, thinking as she stared into the darkness. She missed her father, Sokka and Gran Gran. She missed Aang. She missed having other water benders to spar with. She even missed the snow and ice. Really, she missed anything that meant home to her. She had Zuko, but so much was missing.

Katara didn't feel like she belonged on the council. It didn't feel right. Maybe Aang had misjudged her abilities. Even Zuko insisted that she could do it, but Katara couldn't help feeling uncertain. She sighed and rolled over, adjusting her pillows. Maybe things would look better in the morning. She fell in and out of a fitful sleep, tossing and turning until the first pink rays of the rising sun found their way under the curtains. She couldn't bear the thought of lying in bed any longer, so she quickly dressed and decided to make her way to the turtle-duck pond to see if her small friends were awake.

Katara never made it to the pond. When she reached the palace courtyard, she was surprised to see Zuko there, apparently practicing his bending forms. For a few moments she watched him in silence. She couldn't deny that he was an extremely skilled fire bender. Maybe he'd never been able to create his own lightning, but he was still one of the most powerful benders she'd ever known. A fleeting memory of Aunt Wu's prediction brought a slight blush to her face just as Zuko turned and noticed her, the flame shooting from his palm snuffing itself out.

"Katara, what are you doing up?" He seemed both surprised and delighted.

"Couldn't sleep," was the simple answer. "I could ask you the same question." She grinned at him, deciding to do her best to forget her worries for now. Maybe she'd talk to Zuko about it eventually, but she wasn't ready yet.

"I'm always up this early. You know me, I rise with the sun." The corner of his mouth quirked up a bit and Katara remembered the last time he'd said that to her, in decidedly different circumstances. "I like to practice my moves in the morning. A Fire Lord has to keep up."

"Makes sense. Want someone to practice with?" Katara hadn't practiced her water bending against another bender in entirely too long. Maybe Zuko hadn't either.

"As long as you promise to go easy on me," Zuko quipped.

"I make no promises," was Katara's pert response as she allowed a devilish glint into her eyes. With that she pulled a stream of water from a nearby fountain and completely doused Zuko with it.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!" Zuko responded with a well-aimed fireball that Katara easily managed to deflect.

"Is that all you've got?" Katara taunted, shooting a pair of ice daggers that Zuko quickly evaporated to harmless droplets. She furrowed her brow in concentration and continued to deflect every blow he sent her way. To her great annoyance, he did the same to hers. Half an hour later, breathless and laughing, the pair decided to call it a draw.

"I guess you could say we're pretty evenly matched," Zuko grinned, knowing it pained her to admit it.

"I suppose," she replied giving him an elbow to the side, jokingly begrudging. He pulled her into his arms.

"You are quite impressive, my little water bender." He pressed a kiss into her temple.

"Hey, you've really improved since I last _beat you_!" Katara cackled. "And I'm not little." She added for good measure.

"No." he murmured, brushing a thumb across her cheek. "I suppose not."

Something about the way he looked at her gave Katara the sudden bravery to bare her heart to him. Her laughing eyes turned serious as she took his hand.

"Zuko, there's something I want to talk to you about." She pulled him to sit with her on a nearby bench. His eyes immediately filled with concern.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Katara inhaled slowly and let her breath out before she began. "I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking…" She paused for a few moments to gather her thoughts. "I like being here. The Fire Nation is beautiful. I love that I get to be with you. But at the same time, I can't help feeling that I don't belong. The council- I feel like I barely even contribute. They don't need me. I'm not cut out to be a council member. I know you and Aang both think I can do it but I'm just not so sure."

Zuko's golden eyes grew thoughtful and he didn't say anything for few moments. "Are you saying you want to go back home? I could ask Aang to send a different delegate I suppose. I'd miss you like crazy… But the thing I want more than anything is for you to be happy. So if that's what it would take I'd do it."

Katara's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't even know if that's what I want," she choked out. "I miss home so much. But I also don't want to leave you." She buried her face in his chest. She'd never meant to let herself go this far. She'd never wanted him to see her this way. He held her silently. "I love you so much," She mumbled against him.

"I love you too. And you don't need to decide right now, we'll work through this together, Katara! I'm just glad you told me how you were feeling."

"I wasn't going to," she admitted, lifting a tear-stained face to meet his gaze. "But now I'm glad I did." She gave him a watery smile. Though nothing was resolved, she felt reassured somehow. She pressed her lips against his, tasting the salt of her tears in his kiss.

That morning after breakfast Katara reluctantly attended the council meeting, wondering if this would be her last. She tried to pay at least some attention but wasn't making a very valiant effort until something an old fire nation man said piqued her interest.

"And what are we going to do about all the illness among the poor of the city? The doctors we have are spread too thin. The healers of the Water Tribe are still wary of us. So many are dying…" Any words he said after that were lost on Katara. The gears in her mind were turning too quickly for her to hear him.

_She _was a healer. She knew many healers from the Northern Water Tribe, many young women who were caring and compassionate. She thought of the tiny village of Jang Hui where she had disguised herself as the painted lady to help those who were sick. She'd always had a soft spot in her heart for the suffering; it was her healer's heart. She could gather a group of young women and open a clinic here! They could help those people! Her thoughts spun faster and faster. She looked up to meet Zuko's gaze and found him watching her curiously. She blushed and wondered what the look on her face must have been.

She couldn't wait to tell Zuko of her plans. She didn't have the courage to bring it up here, and even if she did they had already moved two topics past the one that had caught her interest. Katara hoped that she wasn't being too hasty, because this was the answer to all of her problems. She was needed here, Aang _had _been right. She just wasn't needed in the way she thought.

Katara didn't have much of an appetite at lunch. She was practically bursting with all of her new ideas, but this was not the place to share them. Not yet. She wanted to run it by Zuko first, to make sure that it wasn't a completely foolish notion. And oh, spirits, she dearly hoped it wasn't.

After lunch, Katara waited for Zuko at what had become their usual meeting spot. Zuko often spent time on paperwork or in meetings so he often didn't meet her until much later in the afternoon. Katara usually spent her time waiting for him reading, feeding the turtle-ducks, and thinking. Today, however, she didn't have to wait long. She had barely been sitting there for five minutes when she saw Zuko flying down the path towards her, waving a page in his hand.

"Katara!" he said breathlessly as soon as she was within earshot. "I've got wonderful news! I just got a letter back from Aang. Remember when you told me to write him? Anyway, he wants me to meet with him and he's in the North Pole right now. And guess who else is there?" He had such a childish grin on his face that Katara couldn't help but giggle, partly at his expression and partly because she could barely contain her own news. "Your dad and Sokka!" Of course Katara already knew that part, but her grin was wide anyway.

"So anyway, I thought we could visit together! You can see your family and friends again, I can talk to Aang, and maybe then you'll figure everything else out."

"That sounds wonderful, Zuko, and there's something I need to tell you, too!" Katara was almost breathless, trying to find the best way to put the plan she'd rehearsed countless times in her head into words. "You remember today when that old guy was talking about how many sick people there are in the city? How they don't have any doctors? Well I was thinking…" It was now or never. There was no going back.

"I was thinking I could start a clinic! I don't think the council is the right place for me, but Aang was right when he said the Fire Nation needed me; those people need me! Zuko, I know girls, incredibly talented healers, who would probably be willing to come here to help me. This feels more right than being a council member ever did." Katara felt suddenly apprehensive. His eyes were still serious. "So… what do you think?" She finally ventured.

"I think," He said slowly, "That it's a fantastic idea." He broke into a grin once more. "As long as we get the council to back us, and as long as your friends are as willing as you think they are, it just might work."

Katara grabbed his face between her palms and kissed him giddily. Finally, things were falling into place. Not only had she found her calling here, but she was going to see her family again. Life was good.

* * *

**I know, I know. Major mood swing. It just kinda happened that way. Not feeling like this is my absolute best work, but I really wanted to get it up!**


	6. Chapter 6

The ship finally docked in the harbor at the Northern Water Tribe after the two-week journey. Zuko and Katara had spent much of the time discussing Katara's plans to open a clinic and Zuko's plans for the Fire Nation as well as playing Pai Sho. With Iroh remaining in the Fire Nation to take care of things with Zuko away, the two were thrilled at the prospect of having a chance to actually win the game. Still, the days dragged on. They were both beginning to experience cabin fever and were only too glad to finally step onto solid ground once more.

Zuko shivered and pulled his cloak closer around his body. The temperature had consistently plummeted as the ship sailed closer and closer to the North Pole. Even for a fire bender, this weather was _cold_. Katara seemed to be in her element though. Maybe it was the pale white landscape, but her cobalt eyes seemed to shine especially brightly. When she caught a glimpse of her father and Sokka, she took off at a run, slamming into her father's arms so hard he nearly lost his balance. Sokka was soon pulled into that tangle as well, leaving Aang to greet Zuko.

This was the encounter Zuko had been dreading. Though the two had been broken up, he still couldn't help the guilty feeling that he'd stolen Katara from Aang. He remembered how head over heels the young air bender had been. His remorse began to fade when Aang immediately pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been too long, Zuko. How have you been?" Zuko saw the deeper question reflected in the Avatar's gray-brown eyes.

"I've been busy, Aang." He answered good-naturedly, pointedly avoiding the root of Aang's question. "Being Fire Lord is not an easy job, but it definitely helps to have Iroh and all of my advisors. And what about you?"

"Life as the Avatar is never boring," Aang responded with a chuckle. "Can't say that I have it too easy myself." Their conversation was interrupted as Katara returned to Zuko's side. For once he was all too conscious of her presence and the hand she'd casually rested on his arm, surrounded as he was by her father, brother and ex-boyfriend. He couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

Sokka pulled him into a quick hug. "Hey, buddy! How's the Fire Nation?"

"It's getting there." Zuko chose his response carefully. "There's still a lot of work to do, but I'm definitely seeing improvements, even since you visited last." It had been almost a year since the Water Tribe warrior and council member had been able to make a trip to the Fire Nation.

Hakoda finally moved to shake hands with Zuko. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Fire Lord Zuko." He was the first to use Zuko's actual title. "I've heard a lot about you since we last met." He added with a twinkle in his eye. Zuko could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. Luckily the moment was cut short as Hakoda went on to suggest that they get settled in. The crew members of the ship carried their luggage into the respective rooms they would be staying in. No sooner had Zuko finished unpacking then he turned to find Aang in his doorway.

"Hi, Zuko. I thought maybe we could talk a bit before dinner. Catch up." Zuko knew Katara had been excited to meet up with some of her old friends, so though he knew where this conversation was headed he couldn't decline. He told himself he was being stupid anyway. This was Aang, one of his best friends.

"Sure, Aang. Want to come in?" He gestured to the sparse room, taking a seat on the bed as Aang entered and situated himself on the now-empty trunk at the foot of the bed. He would've suggested they go for a walk instead, but Agni, it was cold out there.

A few moments of slightly uncomfortable silence passed before Aang dove in. "Zuko, I just want you to know first of all that I'm glad you and Katara are happy. I don't know how much she told you, but even before we broke up our relationship was changing. I was just so young when we started dating. I was 13, and she was the first pretty girl I laid eyes on." Aang had a wry grin on his face. "Of course I was attracted to her for other reasons, but I had come to realize that what I valued most was her advice, her kindness, her friendship. And not her love. I think all along I was the one who kind of pushed the relationship further than it was ever meant to go. She was just kind of swept along." He shrugged, taking a moment to arrange his words.

"Anyway, I'm rambling." He chuckled nervously. "Bottom line is I think I always knew you two shared something special. It used to make me jealous but now I'm so glad that you can make Katara happy. The look in her eyes-" He paused. "She's my best friend, Zuko. And I don't think I've ever seen her happier."

Zuko had prepared himself for this conversation ever since he knew they would be visiting. He'd feared that Aang would decide he'd made a mistake in breaking up with Katara. Or maybe he'd be upset that Katara had moved on so soon. In retrospect Zuko should have known that the wise, gentle Avatar would have neither of those reactions. His reaction was better than Zuko had even hoped.

Zuko wasn't even entirely sure how to respond. He'd formulated several responses in his mind, but he hadn't really considered this. "Aang," he began, "it means a lot to me to hear you say that. I love her more than anything, and I promise you I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will, Zuko." Aang replied with a strong hug. Now that that conversation was out of the way, the two slipped easily into their old friendship. With their respective positions of power in the world, they understood each other better than almost anyone else.

Before Zuko knew it, it was almost time for dinner and Aang left to prepare. Aang and Hakoda had planned a special meal in honor of the first night of the Fire Lord and Master Katara's visit. Zuko put on his fine robes and Aang returned to show him to the banquet hall. Along the way, they met up with Sokka and Katara. When he caught his first glimpse of Katara, his breath caught in his throat for a few moments. She wore the finest Water Tribe robes he had ever seen her in, and her hair was pulled into an elegant bun with her "hair loopies" (as Sokka so elegantly described them) framing her face. Her eyes were practically calling to him in the twilight.

"Wow," he finally breathed. "Katara, you look amazing." She blushed as he reached for her hand and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"Oogie!" Sokka's response reminded Zuko that they weren't alone. He cleared his throat and pulled back, leaving her fingers woven with his. Sokka grimaced. "You two are gonna make me lose my appetite."

Katara shot a sisterly glare his way. "You? That would be a first." Sokka only stuck his tongue out at her in response. The 19 year old warrior certainly hadn't changed much. Zuko smiled. It was kind of nice to know that some things remained the same.

The next day, Zuko and Katara didn't get to see much of each other. Everyone had stayed up entirely too late and so much of the following morning had been spent sleeping. Zuko had council meetings to attend and Katara had planned to meet with the healers to share her plan. Zuko hoped fervently that there would be enough of women willing to go. He'd seen the way Katara's eyes had lit up when she'd shared her idea with him. And, he thought selfishly, if this idea fell through there would be nothing to keep her in the Fire Nation with him.

That evening after dinner the two finally arranged to meet. By the look on Katara's face, Zuko knew that her meeting had been a success. He couldn't help but grin widely when he saw the way her eyes had lit up. "I take it you had a successful meeting?" He asked, finally giving in to the pull and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, yes! Zuko, it was better than I even hoped." Katara pulled away giving him the perfect view of her glowing face. "I was kind of worried that no one would want to come, and I can't blame them. It's scary to leave everything you know and come to live in the Nation that had been your enemy for so long…" Katara trailed off. "I should know." She finished softly. Zuko remembered how homesick she'd been, how conflicted she'd felt, and pride swelled in his heart. He'd never considered how much guts it had taken to do what she'd done.

"But?" He prompted, eager to hear the rest of her story.

"But, there were about ten girls who were willing to come within a few months. They all have the same passion as me. They want to help people, even if they are Fire Nation citizens. I was honestly sort of surprised that I even got that many!" Katara's eyes had begun to fill with happy tears. She never ceased to amaze him. The fact that she cared so deeply for his people that she would organize all of this was almost incomprehensible to him.

"That's amazing, Katara. I can't wait to see the change it brings. The people will be so grateful." Zuko pulled his water bender to his chest, his heart swelling with pride.

"That's why I'm doing it," Katara murmured softly against his heart. "I will never turn my back on people who need me."

* * *

**A/N: Just a heads up, school started for me this week so posting will probably be a bit less frequent.**


End file.
